Modern aircraft may utilize one or more turbofan propulsion systems powered by a gas turbine engine. The propulsion system may conventionally include a nacelle surrounding an engine core within a core compartment and configured to help form aerodynamic surfaces for flight, including a fan bypass air duct. The core compartment may include the gas turbine engine power and accessory sections such as the compressor, combustor, and turbine sections of the gas turbine engine. The core compartment may be classified as a “Designated Fire Zone” as it contains ignition sources and the potential for flammable fluid leakage. Often, the nacelle includes a fire extinguishing system positioned on a lower surface of the pylon structure disposed towards the engine and configured to release fire extinguishing agent in response to a fire. Delivery of adequate amounts of fire extinguishing agent may be important to the fire extinguishing system. Typically, fire extinguishing systems comprise a plurality of single stream delivery nozzles configured to discharge fire extinguishing agent from a single orifice in a single direction.